


You & Me

by XxBreakingInsantiesxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based off a song, M/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBreakingInsantiesxX/pseuds/XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles/Derek. Song is You&Me by Diamond rings. Each chapter will be one set of words as you find out. M/M. Don't like? Don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard times never ever have been easy

It was one of those times were it was that hard part in life. Stiles stood on the porch of the older beta's house, no Scott and hadn't even planned on coming here in the first place. But Derek needed help whether he would admit to it or not. Scott had been more annoying than usually and was cooped up in his room because of Allison. It seemed Derek hadn't want to deal with Stiles, since he hadn't opened the door and told him to go away. That or he just wasn't home.

Stiles gathered up his courage and pounded on the door. Sure he could just walked in but Derek would rip his fingers off probably. Though the werewolf scared him, Stiles still somehow manage to fall for him. Stiles of course told no one but somehow Danny without really talking to the teen figured out Stiles liked somebody and it was no longer Lydia or a girl for that fact and promised not to say anything after Stiles begged him not to.

"Come on Derek. Open up!" Stiles yelled as he continued banging on the door. Stiles went to bring his hand to the door again, but his wrist was caught and the door was now open and there was Derek, gripping the teen's wrist and a look of annoyance on his facial features. "What do you want Stiles?" The wolf asked, his tone even had annoyance in it, though he didn't let go of the teen's wrist.

Stiles heart skipped a beat as his wrist was caught, name said and the fact it hadn't been released. "Your having a hard time. And don't you even dare try saying you aren't." Stiles said, giving the wolf a stern look. Derek glared at him. "And what if I am going to say I'm not? What is someone of your ranking going to do?' Derek questioned the teen, yanking his wrist. Stiles gasped in surprise at the yanking of his wrist and stumbled a bit.

"Don't do that!" He exclaimed. Derek was having fun teasing the teen, it was as fun as scaring him. Stiles hadn't tried taking his wrist back either, it had Derek wondering. "And why not?"Derek questioned, pulling Stiles to his chest and placing his other hand on his hip, hearing the teen's heartbeat pick up. "B-because your using it to change the subject!" Stiles told him, stuttering only slightly. Derek raised an eyebrow as for the teen to continue.

Stiles sighed, looking down at Derek's hand on his wrist than up at the wolf. "Just admit that your in a rough patch. Even Scott knows you are. We don't even know who the alpha is so of course it's a rough patch for us too." Stiles explained. Derek shrugged, eyes looking with Stiles' chocolate brown ones. The teen took a breath in through his mouth and released it through his nose. "Hard times never ever have been easy." Stiles stated adding. "Sometimes all you gotta do is fight." Smiling slightly.

Derek listened to him speak. Stiles had some of the oddest things even if they were from a song. He smirked and leaned forward, only inches from Stiles' causing his heart to pick up more speed and his eyes widen. "Take time 'cause I don't want you to leave me." Derek said, Stiles smirked at this. So Derek knew the song too. "Make time 'cause I want you in my life." Stiles finished as he did, Derek pressed his lips to the teen's, letting go of his wrist to wrap around Stiles' waist and pull him closer, and noted that Stiles didn't waist time to react or slip his arms around his neck once Derek had let go of his wrist.


	2. Waiting

Stiles and Derek laid on the ground in a field that was surrounded by trees. It wasn't that much of an open space but was a decent size if one were to spar. They stared up at the night sky, watching the stars and the moon. Seeing if a shooting star could be seen. Stiles' fingers were laced with Derek's. It had been a week since Stiles had gone to his house to talk to him about hard times.

No one knew yet and both seemed to be perfectly fine with that. Stiles sat up, pointing at the sky with his free hand. "Look!" He exclaimed, finger falling the path of a shooting star before it disappeared. He looked back at Derek, frowning but it was replaced with a smile. The wolf had fallen asleep. Stiles gently unlaced his fingers and crawled on top of Derek.

Stiles placing his hands on the wolf's chest watching as it raised up than slowly went down. Without opening his eyes Derek spoke. "What exactly are you doing?" Derek asked the teen. When no answer came he opened his eyes to see Stiles looking at him intently with a small pout playing on his lips. "You missed the shooting star." Stiles finally answered.

Derek looked up at the sky than back at Stiles. "Did I now?" He questioned the teen who nodded. Derek placed his hands on the teen's waist and sat up, catching him so he wouldn't fall on his back. "Not cool! I wasn't expecting that!" Stiles exclaimed, his talking was silenced with Derek's lips on his, melting into Derek, as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

Derek had pulled Stiles closer by the hips, than wrapping his arms around the teen's slim waist. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Stiles pulled away, breathing quickly but quietly pressing his forehead to the Beta's. "Hey Der, I got a question." Stiles said, Derek nodded slightly, but spoke. "If it's that question if I find you attractive one more time, I'll show you just how much I find you attractive." Derek replied, moving quickly to nipped at Stiles jaw, who gasped in surprise. He put his hand on the wolf's face to bring him back to his face. Looking at him.

"No matter how tempting that sounds. That wasn't it. But maybe another night." Stiles said, continuing on with his first thought question. "What do you think was before us? And I don't mean like other people or anything." Stiles rested his arms back around his boyfriend's neck. Derek raised an eyebrow. Where the hell was Stiles getting these questions from?

Derek shrugged. "Honestly Stiles. I don't really care what was here before us, nor do I really care to learn." Derek replied, leaning in a bit. "Because I can do this." Derek said in a seductive whisper and claimed Stiles' lips with his own. Stiles kiss back instantly and trying to get Derek to lay down again, but failing. Derek noticed what Stiles was trying to do and smirk inwardly, moving swiftly so Stiles now laid underneath him but hadn't broken the kiss.

Stiles pulled back slightly, breathing only slightly heavy. "That is seriously unfair." He said seriously but his smile and eyes gave way he wasn't that serious. Derek just smirked. "It's all that is fair." Derek replied, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and pulling him close,holding tight. Stiles just smiled.

Stiles pulled his hands on Derek's cheeks, and let his thumb rubbed lightly along Derek's cheek. The moon shone brightly over head of them, shadowing the area around them. Reflecting light off of Derek's eyes. "Than let's just focus on you and me if you feel that way." Stiles said smiling, Derek nodded and captured Stiles' lips in a sweet gentle kiss.


	3. Tendency to Wander

Stiles sat in the back of his class near the windows. He had his elbow resting on the smooth wooden surface and his chin resting on the palm of his hand, staring out the window. It was a nice day out and he was stuck inside the dull school learning about History. The teacher would drone on and on, though Stiles wasn't sure what she was droning on about. After all he wasn't even listening.

His thoughts wandered to Derek. Always Derek. Whenever he wasn't thinking about Scott wolfing out during a lacrosse game, when Jackson was so determined to figure out everything, worrying about his dad while those late nights on patrol. Nope when his mind was at ease, his mind loved to wander to Derek. The soft side of the beta only Stiles got to see. How he looked so peacefully while he slept. Cuddled him when Stiles happened to get scared at a part of a horror movie, both laughing a minute later.

Stiles sighed happily as the bell rang, signaling the last period of the day was over. Stiles got up and walked out of the school, spotting the one vehicle he loved other than his own jeep, which was parked safely at home in the drive way. He walked over to the Camero seeing the man he loved most, leaning against it, smiling at him. Which he returned and hugged him. Getting hugged back.

People noticed this but never said anything about it to Stiles nor did he hear anything of it. Bonus of dating someone who would kick anyone's ass for you. They climbed into the car and Derek started to drive though it wasn't to his home nor Stiles'. Stiles cast a glance at Derek. his heart picking up in a temperamental beat and smiled. He moved his gaze forward once again and watched as the road disappeared underneath the moving car.

They soon pulled over to a wooded area that was unfamiliar to Stiles. They climbed out. Stiles closed the door and looked around. "What are we doing here?" He questioned. Derek walked over to his and placed an arm over the teen's shoulders. "To wander." Derek replied. Stiles had leaned into the body and looked up at him. "Wander?" He questioned, Derek nodded. "Because I know your mind has a tendency to wander, but does your body?" Derek said, looking down at him, questioningly.

Stiles thought for a moment, than shook his head running from underneath Derek's arm. "Suppose not." He replied, running forward, casting a glance over his shoulder smiling. He saw Derek taking a light jog to catch up. Arms enveloped his waist and held him close. He laughed happily. Like he was a little kid once again and was playing a game of tagged. The sun shined brightly through the parted trees and shone on the two.

He tilted his head backwards to look at the Beta, placing his hands over his. "You caught me." Stiles told him. The older male smiled lightly. "A prize would be nice." he told the teen. "A prize?" the teen questioned, making a facial feature like he was thinking but knew what the wolf was getting at.

"Yes a prize, Stiles." Derek told him smirking, inching closer to his face. Stiles looked to Derek's lips than his eyes. "I know the perfect prize than." Stiles replied, moving closer and planting a kiss to Derek's lips, who kissed back and held Stiles closer to him.

Minds tendency to wander can lead to the tendency to wander the world.


	4. Shine

Stiles sat in the passenger side of his boyfriend's car. Blindfolded. He drummed his fingers against his knee to the beat of the song that played out from the car's stereo. "Where are we going again?" Stiles asked, hearing Derek chuckle. "I didn't tell you where we were going in the first place." Derek had replied, Stiles tilted his head to the side, it was worth a shot to see if Derek would tell him. "Why am I blindfolded?" Stiles asked. "It's a surprise." Derek had replied. Stiles sighed and shook his head. "Not like I'm going to remember where we were heading any way." Stiles pouted out, he felt a hand rest on top stopping those fingers from drumming.

I guarantee your going to love it." Derek told him, Stiles could hear the smile in his voice. "If you say so." Stiles joked with the Beta. Stiles leaned back into his seat and soon felt the camero pull over and parked. Derek's hand was absent and he heard his door open a few minutes after Derek had gotten out. "Hands." Derek said, Stiles sticking his hands out at the voice, which were grabbed and Derek helped him out of the car. Shutting it behind Stiles and picked him up bridal style. "Hey. I'm sure I can walk." Stiles said, never the less still wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.

Derek started walking through the forest, making sure to watch his steps. Stiles had sniffed the air. "We're in the woods."Stiles stated, not asking. "Yeah." Derek answered, it would be no use lying that they were in the woods. After what seemed like forever to Stiles he was placed down on the ground, his hands touching a soft fabric that had been laid over the hard cold ground.

Stiles was wondering what Derek had planned, feeling said wolf in front of him, working on untying the blindfold. When it was completely off Stiles stared at what was surrounding them, mouth opened in disbelief. He had been greeted with soft lights around them on trees that were closest to them, there were candles set inside of rocks that surrounded them and they were flickering in the dark, lighting around them. Stiles looked around and closed him mouth. When he turned back to look at Derek, there was a basket sitting between them.

Stiles smiled brightly at Derek. An evening dinner lit meal, in the woods where they couldn't be interrupted. Stiles moved around the basket and hugged Derek. "Who knew you were such a romantic, Der." Stiles said, smiling as he pulled away from the hug and moved sitting on Derek's lap, leaning against him, tilting his head up to look at Derek as he grabbed the basket and set it on Stiles lap. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and rested his chin on the teen's shoulder. "Only for you." Derek replied, watching as Stiles opened the lid to the basket.

"Sandwiches. Soda. Whip cream and a pie." Stiles said, he looked at Derek. "What kind of pie?" Stiles questioned looking back down at it. "Cherry." Derek replied, Stiles grabbed the whip cream shaking it, setting the basket away from them so it would be knocked down or anything. He turned around while taking the cap off of the can and pressing the button down before Derek could stop him. Now Derek's face was covered with whip cream and Stiles laughing like a mad man. Derek shook his head, and used his hands to wipe it off his face and shoving the large amount he held in his hand on Stiles' face.

Stiles tried jumping away from Derek as his hand moved towards his face but didn't succeed. He groaned out and moved his face close to Derek's. Sticking his tongue out and licked from his jaw to his upper cheek, catching the whip cream. Smiling, Derek whipped his hand over Stiles' face getting most of what he had off and flicked it onto the ground, Stiles mad ea protesting sound. "Wasting it!" He said, throwing his hands up, which were caught and in result getting tugged close to Derek. "Nope." Derek simply replied, kissing Stiles on the lips.


	5. Higher

Stiles was laying on a trampoline Derek had gotten and was waiting for the wolf to return with whatever he went to grab. He stared up at the darkening sky as the sunset was coloring the sky in shades of pink, orange and a light purple. Stiles shrieked-not like a guy either- when he was propelled into the air and was caught a moment later by a laughing Derek. One of Stiles' hands was placed over his heart and the other had it's arm around Derek's neck. Stiles glared at the Beta, slapping him with the hand that was over his chest. "That was soooooooooo not funny." Stiles said to him, Derek just smiled at him. "You shrieked like a girl. I don't know how much funnier it could be." Derek replied, sitting down on the trampoline with Stiles still in his arms.

Stiles just huffed, taking his arm from around Derek's neck and crossed his arms. "Come on Sty, lighten up. At least no one was around to hear it." Derek told him, leaning into Stiles' neck, nosing it. Stiles sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Birds. Birds heard it." Stiles said chuckling at how lame that sounded. Like the birds were going to tell anyone he shrieked like a girl because Derek silently jumped on trampoline scaring the hell outta him. "Birds?" Derek questioned looking at his boyfriend who started to lean into his body and who rested their head against his shoulder, feeling the teen nod. "They won't tell." Derek added, Stiles had looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Sure they won't, they'll just keep to themselves and fly around mocking me instead." Stiles said by the end having a smirk on his lips. Derek just chuckled. Derek let Stiles go and stood up on the trampoline, Stiles scrambled to his feet. "No way is that happening again." he said, looking at Derek. Derek laughed. "How are you so sure that it won't?" The werewolf asked, looking at the teen who shifted his footing. "Because its not going to. I'm hundred percent sure." Stiles commented, and moved off the trampoline. "What did you have to grab anyway?" Stiles questioned, moving to start the fire in the small pit. "Well since your the one starting the fire. It was for smores." Derek replied, now standing behind Stiles, who jumped slightly and turned around. "

"You seriously need to stop scaring the hell outta me." Stiles comment smirking. "I'm going to get back at you some how and some time." Stiles said, looking up at Derek than up at the sky. It was getting darker and the birds were flying away. "I wanna fly like a bird." Stiles murmured. "That'd be so cool." He added, turning and following the bird as it flew away with his eyes. Derek leaned over his shoulder. "I think he's going to go tell his family that you screamed like a girl." Derek commented, snapping Stiles out of the trance and turning on the wolf. "He's so NOT doing that!" Stiles exclaimed, pausing for a minute. "Derek. Birds can't talk." He told him. Derek laughed.

"So you don't have anything to worry about. Come on, lets get settled." Derek said, pulling a chair swing near the fire but not close enough for it to catch fire, and moved the table where the graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows were on and the metal roasting stick. Stiles sat down on the swing, Derek sitting next to him seconds later. "You know. Nights like these, when I was younger like four or something. Me and my mom would do the same thing with the fire and smores. It was something that was our thing." Stiles said, staring into the fire. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulder. "You would've liked her. She would've liked you." Stiles said, looking at Derek smiling softly.

Derek smiled back. "I'm sure I would. From what I've heard, she's a very loving woman." Derek told Stiles, who nodded in agreement. Stiles leaned into Derek's warm body and was continuing to stare into the fire, watching the flickering of the flames and sometimes a shape or picture formed within the flames. Instead of cooking marshmallows they sat there in a comfortable silence watching the flames flicker and dance as it lit up some of the night sky. Derek could tell Stiles was dozing off but didn't bother about waking him.

We all have our own purposes in life even if we can't see it, it just takes a little digging to reach it.

Push through live. Pull those you car about close. Overthrow your fears and doubts.

Live life to the fullest.

Don't fear death and don't let anyone die alone.

Love is all around, don't be blind.

Cry for joy instead of pain or sadness those who love you/care about you rather see you smile and happy instead of frowning and in pain.

Try your best and hope like hell you succeed.

Fly high in your dreams and be courageous.

Soar over the drama or anything that dares to pull you down.


End file.
